


Flight // MCYT AU

by prismarineza



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Dadza, Gen, Minecraft, Tommy - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtuber - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dream team, flight, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, philza - Freeform, philza minecraft, sapnap - Freeform, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismarineza/pseuds/prismarineza
Summary: In a world where wings are normal, what happens when a certain someone gets outcast because of the color of his own wings?-Chased out of his home at a young age, Philza lives underground alone. Creating his own ecosystem, he learned the ways of the caves, training himself in the deepest depths of the caves. He builds monuments and his own place to stay. But when someone finds him,  they come bearing a child.-That child was Tommy.-When they suddenly leave, Phil is left alone to raise Tommy.  And Tommy is raised with only one strict rule. Never go to the overworld. But as Tommy gets older, he feels the urge to leave. He knows there's more out there. And he intends to find it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	1. Prologue

Phil kept running. He had no choice. They would catch him if he slowed down. He flapped his dark wings, but they were too small to lift him off the ground. 

His small frame raced through the trees, trying to find an escape. The rain was coming down heavy, causing puddles to splash at Phil's footsteps.

Yelling could be heard in the distance. Maybe he was losing them? Phil turned around to check, still not slowing down. He felt his feet become light and his body become heavy. The young boy looked down, despite his gut screaming not to. All he saw was darkness. He desperately flapped his wings to slow himself, but it was a lost cause.

Phil was falling.

Falling endlessly into what seemed to be the void. Nothingness. Maybe this was his destined 'escape'? Was this his fate? To die? Phil closed his eyes. He accepted that this was the end. He wasn't trained to use his wings, and they weren't even strong enough to lift him off the ground. 

After what felt like a while, he felt something wrap around his neck. Something choking him. His body lurched downwards before springing up. He grasped at whatever was around his neck. Something slimy, thin, and-He didn't have time to think about this. Phil could feel his breath getting shorter. His throat was clogging up. Whatever was wrapped around his neck was going to kill him.

Phil felt the object slip from under his chin, almost freeing him from his prison. The rain that fell from the sky made the object slippery, and at long last... Phil felt his head slip through. He opened his eyes to see himself falling from the vine that was wrapped around him. The shock was cut short as he crashed into a large body of water. A lake of some sort. But underground?

The young boy frantically tried to swim up, his heavy clothes were making it hard to move. He felt his chest tighten, but he kept going. He felt something tug him upwards. Phil's vision was getting darker, and he felt his consciousness leave for a second. He stopped struggling, letting whatever was carrying him take him, even if it carried him to his death.

He felt everything slip away. He couldn't feel, see, hear... He could only sense his heartbeat pumping slowly. He was alive, barely.

What seems like hours, days passed. Phil felt something warm on his hand. The warmth seems to travel up his arm and onto his face. He groaned and felt his senses all rush back. He fluttered his eyes open to be met with a pink Axolotl staring at him. It smiled at him.

Phil really didn't have any energy, so he didn't react at all. He just stared. The Axolotl jumped off his face and went somewhere. Phil, again, didn't have any energy to move, so he just laid there, waiting. After a short while, he heard the pitter patter of webbed feet coming towards him. He felt the Axolotl climb back onto his face, but with something in its mouth.

The amphibian clawed at Phil's mouth, cracking it open a bit before spitting out some sort of light into his mouth. Phil cringed and tried to spit it out, but whatever it was tasted rather nice. He chewed slowly and swallowed, completely ignored that an animal spit some mysterious light bulbs into his mouth. He felt his energy come back, slowly but surely. As the Axolotl jumped off of him, he propped himself up on his elbows, taking in his surroundings.

There was a hole in the ceiling that let the bright sunlight shine through. The hole itself was covered in vines and leaves that both covered the hole from the outside and hung down from it. Phil could see the vine he got stuck on while falling, a couple of his feathers were tangled in the vine.

He moved his attention to the lake he was sat beside. There was a huge body of water. The outer parts of it were decently shallow, if Phil was a little taller it would only go up to his chest. But towards the middle it looked like there was an abyss. Phil looks up towards the vines again to see his vine hanging over the middle of the lake. He got extremely lucky because of whoever saved him. That still remained a mystery to Phil, but he was going to take a wild guess and say that the Axolotl wasn't it.

Phil turned away from the lake and took a look around him. He seemed to be in a giant cave of some sorts. The entire cave was covered in lush vegetation, from flowers on the ceiling to vines covered in some of the light bulbs he ate earlier. Something inside him told him that those weren't light bulbs though...

Something pushes against his arm, something slimy. He looked down to see the Axolotl wagging it's tail and smiling at him. Phil smiled down at it, before hoisting himself up. His legs gave out for a second, but he caught himself. While his limbs were shaking, Phil lifted his heavy arms to see his clothes were soaking. He would need to do something about that.

A slight breeze from above ruffled his hair and wings. He turned to where the breeze was coming from, only to see his hat falling from a vine. It landed lightly at his feet, and he bent over to pick it up. He plopped it on his head and looks down at his little buddy with a sigh.

"Looks like I'll have to get used to being down here." He said with a scratchy voice. The Axolotl jumps and wagged its tail happily, and Phil laughed lightly. 

Phil walked off to a narrow tunnel at a corner of the cave. Hoping that he could find a place to stay. His pal ran next to him, and he felt his heart warm. At least he wasn't alone anymore. Phil knew he couldn't return to the Overworld anymore. His place wasn't there, but something inside him...

Something told him that this cave was.


	2. 1

Footsteps could be heard echoing through the giant cave. They weren't rushed or hurried, there was never any reason to be in a hurry down here. The sounds were calming. Only the sound of water dripping and footsteps could be heard. Light bounced around the cave as the footsteps ceased. The man stopped walking on the bridge to admire the view.

It had been 12 years that Phil had spent underground. The only source of sunlight he could get would remind him of how he got here. That same vine hung from the ceiling, but it was barely held together. I guess that just shows how everything decays with time. That's how Phil felt.

Ever since he was forced down into the underground he decided not to ever go back up. While the underground is lonely, it's more safe for Phil than any place on the surface would be. Every night he remembered the fear he felt while running. The nightmares caused him to lose sleep sometimes, but it gave him an excuse to work on his home.

Home. 

A place Phil only knew for a short while. Home is supposed to be where you feel loved by your family, where you felt safe. Ever since Phil grew his wings, he'd forgotten that feeling. But even after forgetting the feeling, he still longed for it. He longed for the comfort of sharing laughs with family and friends. He missed his old friends.

One of his old friends treated him like a dad because he was younger than Phil. Only by a couple years, but Phil still felt happy taking care of him when he wanted to play. He smiled at the memory, but the smile quickly turned to a frown when a new one flooded his mind. Phil remembered the look on his friend's face when he had to run away. He never thought anyone would look at him that way. Phil was always so nice to everyone....

Phil felt something push against his foot. He looks down to see Berry smiling up at him and wagging his tail. Phil smiled at his axolotl buddy.

"I guess I do have a friend here." He said softly, crouching down to scratch under Berry's chin. Berry made a squeaking noise and Phil chuckled. A breeze shifted Phil's hat and ruffled his wings, causing him to look back up at the skylight. He sighed and kept walking across the bridge he was on.

As he walked into a narrow tunnel, his face was illuminated by the glow berries hanging on the vines. It looked almost magical walking through there, like some sort of fairytale. Phil plucked one of the berries off the vine while walking and popped it in his mouth. The tangy taste of the fruit reminded him of when he first met Berry. After exploring a bit deeper into the caves, he found out what Berry had fed him were these glow berries. Phil decided to name him after the berries that were given to him.

Berry run up ahead, into the second cavern. Phil exited the tunnel to see his cottage on platform he built coming out of the side of the giant cave. He spread his wings and fluttered them a bit. His wings had grown substantially since he came down here. There were almost about the size of him. He didn't know if this was natural or not, but he just assumed it was. It wasn't like he was ever going to see anyone ever again. 

Phil sighed and crouched, preparing for liftoff and stretching his wings. The sleek black feathers of his wings shifted lighting, before he took off, scooping up Berry in the process. He flew up to his cottage, slowly landing on the ledge and setting Berry down next to his small artificial pond. His wings were tucked back under his cape, he didn't like showing them, even if there was nobody around to show. It was just his subconscious reaction to hide his wings from sight.

He walked inside, take a minute to admire what he had made into his home. It felt homely, but Phil always thought something was missing. He could never quite put his finger on what though. But regardless, he loved it here. Since he was stuck here, he decided to make things more homely for him. Everything he learned, he learned from experience. 

Water could be heard dripping from the stalactites hanging around Phil's cottage. There wasn't much noise underground. Phil had gotten used to the sound of silence, but sometimes he just couldn't bear the silence. Grabbing a disc out of one of his chests, he put it into his jukebox. He started the disc and listened as the first couple notes of the song echoed around the house and into the cave.

The drums kicked in, and followed by the melody. Phil smiled, remembering when he listened to Cat all the time as a kid. The music that seemed to be echoing from far away yet was right next to him gave him goosebumps. Walking outside, he saw Berry curled up in his pond. A sense of comfort washed over him as he sat down on the ledge of the platform. Simply admiring his view and listening, Phil closed his eyes. He let his muscles relax and just focused on his breathing.

He felt his wings drop out of his cape, but was too calm to care about it. In fact, he even felt a bit happy about it. Times like these were the only times he could be comfortable with his wings. It allowed him to feel like a weight was lifted off his chest.

As the song came to an end, Phil exhaled slowly. He opened his eyes and got up, covering his wings again before walking inside to turn off the Jukebox. As he was putting the disc away, he heard a noise. It was an odd noise, not one he'd heard in his years of being down here. Grabbing his diamond sword, he made his way towards the sound.

As he glided down towards the sound, he spotted a small hole where the floor of the cave met the wall. It was big enough to stick his hand through, but the gravel surrounding it looked like they were going to crumble if anything touched it. He took his hand and carefully put it through the hole, trying to grab at something. 

No luck.

He removed his hand, causing the walls of the hole to cave in. Phil walked through the new entrance, making sure to stay quiet. The noise came again, this time louder. The sound of Phil's sandals echoed through the narrow cave, but Phil himself made no noise. His breathing was silent as he entered the darker part of the cavern. 

As he walked, Phil took note of the gravel above him. He refrained from touching it, as that would be the death of him. Phil continued until it was almost pitch black. He couldn't see anything up ahead. He grabbed a couple glow berries from the stash he keeps on him and chucked it down the tunnel. 

Before he could react he saw the plants shake and glow. These were never plants he had seen before. There were only a few, but the moss-like substance that grew on the ground below it was new as well. He took a step, and the plants shook again, this time making a clacking noise. He tapped his sword, and the same happened. But this time he heard something from deeper down the tunnel growl. It didn't sound like the plants. It sounded bigger, more lifelike.

Phil decided it would be better if he just left. He turned, trying to keep his footsteps light, when he heard the growling again. It sounded closer, so Phil sped up. But instead of hearing another growl, he heard a roar, followed by loud thumping. The plants were going crazy from all the noise. Phil turned around and saw a creature, no, a monster chasing him.

He didn't have time to keep looking, and he booked it. He could hear the monster getting closer, but he couldn't turn to look. The footsteps were getting too loud to feel safe, so Phil turned around and blindly threw his sword. Then a roar come from the monster, and the footsteps ceased for a second. By the time they resumed, Phil was already near the end of the tunnel.

Phil grabbed his cape and moved it off his wings, before spreading them. As he took off, he turned and kicked the rocks and gravel holding the tunnel ceiling up. He heard the monster run at him, and he only caught a glimpse of the beast before gravel and stone flooded the tunnel. Phil hovered in place for a while, in shock of what just happened. His heartbeat rang through his ears, his breathing was heavy. Never in his life had Phil ever seen anything like that. Phil felt his conscious dip a little, so he landed. 

Sitting down, Phil could do nothing but stare. Stare at what could've been his death. Phil felt his chest tighten as memories flooded his mind, all he could see where the people chasing him, as the monster had done a minute ago. Phil was so caught up in his mind that he didn't hear the tiny footsteps approach him.

Phil felt tiny webbed feet tap his leg. He was pulled out of his mind to see Berry smiling at him. He picked him up, holding him close as he calmed himself. 

"What the hell... was that thing..." He whispered to himself. Maybe one day he would find out.

But not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update the story on Wattpad first, sorry if that's disappointing to you, I'm just more familiar with how Wattpad works :]  
> -  
> Hope you liked the first chapter <3 Lemme know what you think


	3. 2

Phil sighed at the mess he'd created. A hot blob of obsidian was all over the walkway he was building. Taking his diamond pickaxe out of his bag, he heard Berry walk up to him, carrying the bundle he asked him to bring back.

"Thank you, Berry." Phil smiled as he opened the bundle, grabbing his pickaxe out and working on getting rid of the obsidian. Phil was rather calm, despite knowing how long he would have to be mining out the now hardened obsidian. Berry wagged his tail and ran off to a nearby lush tunnel. 

While mining, Phil couldn't help but feel bored. The feeling came back to him often, as there honestly wasn't much to do down there. He always longed to go back to the surface, despite how often he tried to suppress those feelings. Every time he tried to convince himself that a little look wouldn't hurt, the horrid memories flashed through his mind, putting him back in his place. Those memories would send him into panic attacks, and would put him in so much stress, so he just tried to convince himself to not think about it and just keep saying no to himself.

Phil didn't even realize he was done until he swung his pickaxe and the weight caused him to fall into the river. He swam up and gasped, a little shocked by suddenly being thrown out of his thoughts, and quickly dragged himself back onto the bridge. He coughed out any water that accidentally slipped into his lungs, holding onto his neck as the salty, boiling water stung his throat. His hair slipped out of it's bun, covering his face as he recovered. 

As Phil got up, he took his wings out of his cape and shook them off. His clothes felt very heavy, and were dripping water everywhere.

"Why does this always happen to me..." Phil chuckled breathlessly. He picked up the pickaxe he had dropped while coughing and carried the rest of his supplies back to his cottage. While walking, Phil realized it was going to be a bit difficult to get up to his house, as he never fully developed a way to get up there without his wings. He normally was more cautious of water ever since he almost drowned when he first fell down here, but it wasn't like he hated the water. It certainly made his wings a little too wet for his liking.

Phil sighed and walked up a rather steep and rocky path to his cottage, making sure he didn't try standing on any unsafe gravel patches. After stumbling a couple times, he finally made it up to his cottage, his clothes still soaking. The heavy cloth that draped over his body made his movements a bit sluggish as he set down the materials. Walking inside for a moment, he grabbed his hairbrush that he made a while back, though if we're being completely honest, basically everything he has is manmade.

Exiting his home, he made his way back down the rocky path from before, heading towards a certain tunnel. The walk was rather peaceful, the glow berries hanging from the low hanging ceiling vines. The lush moss below his feet came to a stop as he came out of the tunnel, to a view that Phil would never get tired of. The soft, now orange light that flooded through the gap in the ceiling illuminated the lake in a way that almost looked magical. Phil walks over to the shallow part that could allow him to get the most shades of color in the sky.

Phil took his cape off, spreading it on a nearby rock to dry. He stretched his wings to the farthest he could, letting out a groan. The mix of purple and orange made his wings vibrant in color. The feathers that would look pure black at first glance were now a vibrant dark blue, highlighted by the orange and purple sky. Mixed with the soft glow of the glow berries hanging all around him, Phil looked like he was in a fairytale.

"Man, today just seems a little too perfect. It's been a while since it's looked so nice up there." Phil said, a smile evident on his face. As he took off the rest of his clothes, he thought about what the actual sunset itself would look like. Phil could only see so much with his skylight from above. He could only really see the middle of the sky, even though the colors could come through the hold just fine. The colors always made Phil happy, it was nice for a change in scenery, as he was normally asleep by the time these vibrant colors lit up the cave.

As he bathed in the giant pool, Phil could only stare up at the sky, watching as it slowly filled up with tiny specs of light. It had always been his dream to fly in the night sky. He found it amazing how his wings would fit in with the night sky, and considering how big his wings were, he could probably go up pretty high. Phil could only go so high in this place though. Taking a look at his wings, he imagined what it would look like if he had white wings. 

"Normal" wings.

Phil wouldn't know the feeling. He could never, would never, go back up there. His dreams of seeing the sky up close were always crushed by his own hands. There was nobody else there to stop him except himself. At this point Phil wasn't even sure why he still had hope of going back up. It seemed that every time he crushed his hopes, there was a small glimmer left. Bright enough for him to keep dreaming. Phil wasn't one for giving up his dreams, he was probably the biggest dreamer out there.

But that was the problem. He wasn't out there, he was in here. Forever trapped in this underground chamber, forced to spend the rest of his days alone. All the days mashing together as he tried to hold onto his hope of ever escaping.

He shook his head, focusing now on washing his wings. Feeling the damp feathers run between his fingers was comforting, he didn't normally take the best care of his wings. Phil always thought of them as a burden, something that painted a target onto his back for everyone else. He even late at night had thoughts of cutting them off. He didn't want them, however helpful they were. 

Phil remembered the first thought he had about doing that, it was probably around when the moon was at it's highest. He couldn't sleep, his wings weren't letting him get comfortable. Grumbling, he had gotten out of his bed, walking to his dining room. He had spotted a knife he had forgotten to put away and grabbed it. Before he could return it though, he felt something stop him. Looking at the knife, he only saw his eyes reflecting back at him. He looked so much more sad than he last remembered...

What had made him this way? What did he do to deserve this feeling of sorrow creeping through him? Shifting the blade a bit, he saw his wings in the reflection. His eyes dulled.

His wings.

They were the reason for all of this. For him being chased out of his home. The feeling of sorrow was soon replaced by a burning rage, spiraling out of Phil's control. Without thinking, he raised the knife next to his wings, his hands trembling. He felt so much anger, so much hatred for something that was a part of his own body. He felt a voice inside him screaming,

"DO IT!"

"CUT IT!"

"THEY'RE THE PROBLEM!"

"JUST GET RID OF THEM ALREADY!!!"

Phil had the knife raised, before dropping it. The anger in his eyes were replaced with fear, his breathing quickened. Why..? Why did he think he should do that? What was happening? He looked at his own hands, they were trembling so fast. So... fast.

His heartbeat was going so fast, everything was spinning so fast. He could barely think straight, his thoughts were going too fast. Everything was going to fast for Phil to handle. he dropped to his knees, clutching his chest as he tried to calm down. He felt something warm slide down his cheeks as he felt his shoulders shaking. He opened his eyes to see...

To see the lake. Everything within his vision was fuzzy. Phil gently touched his cheek, feeling the tears stream down his face. He hadn't even noticed he was actually crying. Looking at his wings, Phil felt something warm in his chest. The feeling was almost being wrestled down, but it was still there, no matter how much Phil wanted to repress it. He cared too much about his wings, despite Phil never wanting to admit it.

Shaking his head, he walked back over to his clothes, putting them back on. The were luckily dry, and thanks to Phil leaving them under the warmer part of the sunlight, they were rather warm as well. He smiled, making his way back to his cottage, putting his hair back into a bun.

Phil was too caught up in the moment to notice the eyes piercing him from above.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was originally written on Wattpad!  
> -  
> Hello! On ao3 I go by GlowBerryJar, but my main account on twitter and all my platforms is KayJar. This is my original AU, and I'll be posting about it on my twitter ( @GlowBerryJar ) and it will be updated on Wattpad before a03 ( @GlowBerryJar )  
> -  
> I really hope you enjoy this series!


End file.
